


Reincarnated

by ai_katsuu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: As the events of BLUE start to unfold, something seems to be bothering Takumi Aldini. Visions that he swears he has never seen before and yet feel so familiar. Some phrase tugging his mind: Boar Prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Reincarnated

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on the artwork of Dimitri and Takumi by POUND’s ART. Please check it out!
> 
> https://muggleinvidbuay.tumblr.com/post/627855410779586560/once-i-was-the-boar-prince-who-had-hands-soaked
> 
> FAQs about the story are answered below!

_“I should’ve known...that one day you would be haunting me as well.”_

Takumi shot his eyes open as he violently sat up from his bed. His breath rugged and uneven and his forehead filled with sweat. He put his hand to his chest as a way to calm himself down. Slowly he began to breathe steady and his heart slowed down. 

“What was that…” he mumbled. 

Takumi got out of bed and started changing into his uniform. The strange dream he had kept on replaying over and over in his head again. It was so vivid yet blurred and vague at the same time, frankly, he wasn’t quite sure what it really was. He quickly tried to dismiss the thought as he fixed his tie, but not until he heard a knock on his door. 

“Nii-chan? Are you ready?” 

“Coming out,” he called out. From his mirror, he walked over to his door and reached for the door handle. 

**_‘Calm down,Ḑ̴̨̢̗̼̫̺̩̅̌͝i̵̬͔̠̬͓͐̅̈́̽̍m̸͙͓̼͈̖͈̺̖͂̈́̈́͛͜į̸̛̘̠̩̥͚͑̾̓͑t̷̮̊̍͛́̑͗̂͠r̶̥̤͉̀̾͒́́̈̕ḭ̴̗͖̑ͅ! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?’_ **

**_‘Move,C̸̪͇͈̎͒͘l̶̟̃̓͐͜a̸̢̱͍̟͇̅͗u̴͍̱͛̈́̍͐͝ď̸̜͈͎͐ẻ̵͎̤̰̳͇̈́ͅͅ .I have no time to exchange words for you.”_ **

“Nii-chan! Good morning,” Isami cheerfully greeted his beloved brother. Takumi smiled in response, happy to start the day with him. 

“Good Morning, Isami. I have a big day ahead, what say we start with a cooking battle for breakfast as warm up for BLUE tonight?” 

“Right after you,” he smiled with a hand slightly lifted. 

As the seventh seat of the Elite Ten Takumi knew he’d have no doubt clearing at least the first few rounds of BLUE. But he didn’t want to go in totally unprepared. Totsuki had made them cook various cuisines’, so it was always nice to cook some comfort Italian food for himself and Isami. 

“Takumichii, Isamichii! Good morning!” 

**_‘No matter what, I have to return to the professor, to His Highness...to everyone!’_ **

“Oh, Yoshino-san, Good Morning!” Isami greeted her as he folded his sleeves up in the kitchen. Another woman entered right behind her, a worried smile was on her face as she tucked her short red hair behind her ear. 

“Yuki-san, not too loud. It’s just morning.” 

**_‘I'm... I'm sorry Ḑ̴̨̢̗̼̫̺̩̅̌͝i̵̬͔̠̬͓͐̅̈́̽̍m̸͙͓̼͈̖͈̺̖͂̈́̈́͛͜į̸̛̘̠̩̥͚͑̾̓͑t̷̮̊̍͛́̑͗̂͠r̶̥̤͉̀̾͒́́̈̕ḭ̴̗͖̑ͅ!,... I can't seem to stay...on my feet.’_ **

“Good morning, ladies.” Takumi had to force a smile. A headache started to form in his head. Overflowing memories kept rushing in yet they were still so vague...who were those two female voices he heard? 

As the day went by Takumi tried to distract himself from his head as he time passed. While walking down the forest pathway he heard two voices talking. 

“Ah, Hayama-san, Kuroki-”

**_‘I'll cut you down. Prepare yourself, you damn boar!’_ **

**_‘I've failed... Apologies, Your Highness. I could not fill my duty.’_ **

Takumi stopped and grunted as he held his head. He stumbled to a tree and leaned there for support. This migraine was getting worse and worse. He started to worry about the upcoming battles he would face later in the day. This wasn’t good…

“Oh, Aldini…” Kurokiba muttered as he spotted the blonde Italian slumped on a tree bark. Hayama followed his gaze and his curious face was replaced with one of worry as he quickened his pace to him. 

“Aldini? Are you alright?” Hayama asked him. Takumi lifted himself off the bark and took out a handkerchief he had in his pocket. He wiped his forehead with it and nodded. 

“Yes, sorry to startle you,” he said, “Where are you two headed.” 

“Miss wants some company because she isn’t able to compete in BLUE…” Kurokiba replied, “This one here is on his way to his stupid laboratory.” 

“Watch it,” Hayama eyed him before looking back at Takumi, “It’s gonna be tough later. Good luck with the competition, are you sure you’re alright?” he asked once more. 

Takumi smiled and closed his eyes as he finally regained his composure. “Of course, I am more than ready. Thank you for your concern, Dedue…”

Takumi widened his eyes as soon as the name left his lips. What was that? Who was Dedue? He quickly turned to the silver-haired male, “Sorry! Hayama-san...thank you Hayama-san,” he muttered the last bit, “Excuse me…” he quickly fled the scene leaving a confused Akira and nonchalant Ryo. 

* * *

As he waited outside the BLUE gates in the cold night, the dreams and voices he had been seeing and hearing had never left his mind. He tried his best to do otherwise but they would all just keep coming back. In the end, BLUE was the last thing on his mind. He decided a few hours ago that he would stop fighting it and instead, try to get to the bottom of it. Focus on the voices. Who were they? Who was he? Why is this happening now of all times? Something tapped his shoulder. 

**_'So, Your Highness, you're gonna keep the scolding to a minimum, yeah?'_ **

“What?!” Takumi looked back, furious. A surprised Yukihira flinched back when he saw his rival's reaction. 

“I just said hey,” Yukihira suspiciously rubbed the back of his head, “Yeesh, what’s up with you? Are you really that nervous for the competition?” Takumi’s faced turned into one of worry as he saw that he startled Soma.

“Oh...Yukihira, sorry for yelling. No, there’s just been something on my mind recently. “

**_‘No need for the flattery! Anyhow, maybe someday you will get your taste back. I hope then you will be able to compliment me sincerely about my cooking.’_ **

The anxiety quickly crawled back up his spine again and Takumi fearfully turned around to see Megumi, a little shaken up from seeing him look so distressed. “Takumi-kun? I asked if you wanted to talk about it...are you okay?” she worriedly asked.

“I…” he stuttered, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” he admitted, “There’s been these strange voices and almost-” Takumi got cut off by an announcement on the speaker. BLUE was starting. He frowned in response to this, he would just have to tell him later. 

\---

As soon as the auditor had passed him Takumi quickly ran out of the exam room. His breathing started to become uneven again as he gasped for air. He began hyperventilating, searching for air that was right in front of him. His task was to cook for little children, and he thought that would be a refreshing task, being surrounded by pure souls and all.

He did not expect them to be dead on the floor.

Of course, in reality, they weren’t actually dead, rather complaining where the food was. But once he had served the younger children a vision flickered of their bodies and blood being pooled on the floor. The red sauce he had made for them perfectly mixed in with their blood. And worst of all...the hand he served his dish on was stained with their blood. 

He wanted to throw up. 

Over and over the same phrase kept on repeating in his head: _‘Boar prince, Boar prince, Boar prince, Boar prince, Boar prince.’_

\----

“Isami!” Takumi rushed over to his brother. The battle with Don Calma was unexpected as he had thought he would cook with Isami, but after some events, it wound up to be Yukihira. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m totally fine!” Isami smiled at him, “It was thanks to Celica-san that Kuga-senpai and Ishikki-senpai were able to find me.”

Celica stepped out from behind him with her arms crossed and a tired smile, “They aren’t very good criminals, to be honest…” 

**_‘Your Highness. I will not sacrifice my life for anyone. But perhaps, instead, I can live my life for someone. I will pledge my life to you.’_ **

Takumi only showed a worried face as another voice came to his head. “I see, thank you for helping Isami, Detective Mindar.”

\---

“Nakiri Erina,” Takumi smirked walking onto the stage, “I have no doubt you are the most exceptional chef here. But after everything we’ve been through as cooks and friends, I also do not doubt my own skills. I do believe that they are more than enough to beat you.”

**_‘Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death’_ **

Erina solemnly smiled, still wary of the bigger surrounding events that were swirling around BLUE, but nonetheless slightly comforted to finally battle someone she considered a friend, “Though I do believe in your cooking they are yet no match for mine.” 

**_‘I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how.’_ **

One of the spotlights on stage shifted position, and although it was brief when it passed Erina, Takumi swore he saw a slightly older woman with white hair donned in red.

\---

Takumi sat in one of the benches outside, deciding to calm down from everything that happened today. The visions he had been seeing had taken quite the toll on him, and it looks like he had reached his limit. But he was close; so close to figuring out what all of this was. Just one more piece of the puzzle…

“Nii-chan,”

Takumi looked up to see Isami sitting beside him, a caring expression on his face, “Isami, what are you doing here? I thought I saw you leave with Detective Mindar?” 

“She got caught up with her partner and they needed to discuss a case. I went on ahead,” he explained to him, “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Takumi, determined to get it all out, confessed, “I’ve been seeing strange visions. It started with this dream I had then I started hearing voices. For some reason every time one of our friends would speak I would hear a different voice..,” he lamented, “Yoshino, Sakaki, Kurokiba, Yukihira, Tadokoro, you and Mindar as well...I even called Hayama someone named Dedue, who the hell is that?” he looked at his hands with a withdrawn expression. At this Isami widened his eyes, “When I had my Shokugeki with Nakiri-san just awhile ago, I thought I saw-”

“A woman in red with white hair?” Isami asked.

Takumi looked dismayed, “Yeah, how did you know?” Isami looked at him one last time before giving out a pitiful smile and sighed. 

“That’s Edelgard, the woman you hated the most, Your Highness.” 

“Your Highness? What?” Takumi almost laughed as he looked at his brother. But unfortunately, he looked all too serious. Isami continued, 

“Those voices you all heard: Annette, Mercedes, Felix, Dedue, Flayn, Sylvain, and Ingrid...they were all your comrades, your closest allies, Dimitri.” 

When Takumi heard those names, one by one, bit by bit, his memory started to clear up. As if they had been locked away for thousands of years. Although still faint, he was beginning to remember some places...a field...a fire...an academy. 

“Me on the other hand,” Isami said, “Well, we never really met afterward. I stayed in Almyra while you ruled Fodlan. I remember it was always fun teasing you back in the academy though.” he laughed.

Taku only stared and a small smile made its way to his face. “Is that so?” Though he didn’t fully remember everything yet, he was satisfied with the fact that his own brother remembered the things he couldn’t. As the night went on, Takumi began asking Isami about several things, what he was like, what his friends were like, and who of them made it from two thousand years ago to Totsuki. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. You got married.” Isami mentioned. 

Takumi looked pleasantly surprised, “Really? To whom?” 

“Teach. I must admit I think Claude was a little jealous.” he laughed. 

“So, the professor you kept mentioning. Whatever became of them? Do we know them now?” 

Isami laughed as he turned around, putting his arm on the bench and looking at the figure who was approaching them. “As a matter of fact...they never really moved on from your love.” Takumi followed his gaze and his breath hitched when he saw who the individual was, standing there with a pleased smile.

**_‘Live for what you believe in.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Did Isami know already?  
> \- Yes! Isami knew he was Claude and figured out who the rest were in between his first and second years. He didn't tell anyone though as it would be kind of useless.
> 
> Who did Byleth get reincarnated to?  
> \- That's totally up to you! It could be any of the canon characters in the show or even your own oc. It could also be Byleth themselves as it is implied in the game that as long as they aren't physically killed, they are immortal. 
> 
> Who is Celica Mindar?  
> \- Celica is my OC who happens to be the lead detective of WGO. She investigates Noir's background. She takes an interest in Isami after working her first case in Japan. Read more about her here!
> 
> https://ai-katsuu.tumblr.com/post/627870141048340480/shokugeki-no-somafood-wars-oc-celica-mindar


End file.
